


Pick A Part That’s New

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Mickey steps out of his comfort zone and surprises only himself.





	Pick A Part That’s New

Mickey as a role model was an interesting concept. Ian was always the emotional compass in his life. Yev made him feel things he spent many years thinking he would never feel. But helping a young, gay homeless kid out was a new and odd feeling for him. 

“What’s on your mind Dad?” Yev asked his father when they were playing pool at the Alibi.

“Huh?”

“You’re on autopilot. What’s goin on?”

Mickey smiled weakly at his son. “Nothin much. Just thinking about that kid Blake.”

“He really got to you.”

“Guess so.” 

“What’s it about him that’s got you using up a years worth of emotion?” Yev smirked and leaned over to expertly pot a red ball. 

Mickey gulped down some beer and waved to Kev for a refill. 

“Wish I knew. I guess he reminds me of myself when I was younger. Except I wasn’t brave enough to admit I was gay when I was his age.”

“It wasn’t easy back then.” Yev smiled softly. 

“Damn right.”

“Why don’t you go see him? Ask him if he needs any more help. Sounds like he could use a mentor.” 

Mickey’s eyes widened. “Mentor?”

“Sure. Why not? It’s not like you’re ever gonna pass on your mechanic skills to me. If he wants to learn you should teach him.”

“When the fuck did you get so wise?” Mickey huffed and grabbed his beer off the bar. 

Yev just grinned and cleared the rest of the balls off the table. 

 

Mickey talked it over with Ian, because that’s what he did before making any decisions. Back in the day he assumed it would be a weight around his neck, being in a serious relationship and telling another person his every thought and emotion. But actually it was something he treasured. Ian was the anchor in his life, now that he was stable on his medication, and it was a joy. 

“I think Yev’s right.”

Mickey glared at Ian. “He’s always fuckin right.”

“What do you want me to say? You want me to tell you to stay away from Blake? You must know I’m not gonna do that...” Ian flashed a smirk. 

Mickey threw his arms up in frustration. “I want you to tell me it’s the right thing to do!”

Ian chuckled and pulled Mickey into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

Mickey’s voice was muffled by Ian’s shirt. “What if it means I have to see Trevor?”

“Why would that make a difference?” Ian frowned, pulling back slightly but keeping Mickey close. 

“I don’t want it to be weird.”

“It shouldn’t be weird. I don’t have to be involved if it makes it better for you.”

Mickey shook his head slowly. “I want you to be involved. I’m gonna need your help when the kid winds me up...”

“You’ve coped so far.”

“I was thinking about getting him a place at the shop. We’ve got an apprentice spot now that Ben left.” Mickey almost whispered. 

Ian’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

“Alright. Gimme a kiss, I gotta get to work.”

Ian obliged and kissed Mickey fiercely. “Love you.”

“Ditto.” Mickey waved. 

 

“Hey Blake.”

Blake looked up from his book at the sound of Mickey’s voice and smiled. “Hi Mickey. What brings you here?”

“Got a proposition for you.”

“Still dealing with the fall out from the last time I got propositioned...” Blake smirked at the older man and closed the book in his hand. Mickey clocked that it was a book about graffiti artists in 1980’s France. So the kid was listening, this was promising. 

“Nothing like that man. I’m serious. You got some time today?”

Blake shrugged. “Sure.”

“Come with me.”

 

Mickey drove the ten blocks to the auto shop  and parked up. 

“This is my shop. Well, I manage it. Come check it out.”

Blake frowned curiously and followed Mickey inside. It wasn’t a huge space but well designed to maximise what they had. 

“Hey boss.” A gangly young man waved from across the forecourt. 

“Hey Jack, you got that Ford out yet?”

“Lady picked it up this morning.”

Mickey saluted his worker and moved on, showing Blake around. The youngster remained silent but he was obviously confused. They finished up back outside in the parking lot. 

“So...guess you’re wondering why I brought you here...” Mickey smiled nervously. 

“Kinda. Assumed you were gonna take me up to the abandoned 24/7 lot for a blowjob...” Blake replied. 

Mickey turned red with rage and pushed Blake backwards until he was against the wall. He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a growl. 

“Listen carefully to me kid. That’s never gonna happen. The last time I got head from a fifteen year old was when I was sixteen myself. I ain’t a fuckin pervert. I don’t wanna hear any shit like that again, okay?”

Blake nodded dumbly. “Kay.”

Mickey stepped back and glanced around. “I brought you here to see if you wanted to work here. I got an apprentice spot opened up. You want it, it’s yours.”

Blake’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Seriously?”

Mickey nodded, the butterflies in his stomach now in full flight. “It don’t pay much. But you get to learn the trade. When are you sixteen?”

“Christmas.”

“So it’s off the books for the first few months. Then when you’re sixteen it can go through the city program and I can pay you some more.”

Blake could only gape at Mickey in shock. 

Mickey continued his offer. “We can flatbed your van over here. Park it out here and work on it when we got time. The parts can go through the books so they’d be trade price. I take the money out of your pay.”

Blake squinted at Mickey. “Why are you doin this?”

Mickey smiled softly. “Dunno kid. Lived with Ian’s bleeding heart for so long it was bound to rub off.” His smile dropped and he turned serious. “But I ain’t a charity. I ain’t Trevor. This is my livelihood here. If you work here you gotta do your share and stay legit.”

“I get that.”

“Think on it for a while. Come back on Friday with your answer. Really think on it. Apprentice means you get all the shit jobs. You’re expected to suck it up. If you think you do that then come back. If not, that’s cool too.” Mickey explained. 

Blake smiled in a daze. “Alright.”

“Come on. I’ll drive you back.”

 

The ride back to the project was mostly silent, both occupants of the car thinking over their positions. Mickey rolled to a stop and tilted his head to where a young man stood outside the hall. It was the artist Mickey had seen when he was helping Blake out on the van. 

“Something goin on between you and Banksy over there?”

Blake curled his lip. “He fuckin wishes he was Banksy.”

“Oh. Like that huh.”

The teenager gave a moody shrug. “He’s weird. Some days he’s all friendly, wants to chat and be all over me. Next day he’s giving me the silent treatment. I don’t get him.”

“Hmm. Well if he ain’t right for you there’ll be someone else. That’s the way it works right?” Mickey suggested. 

“Says the guy who lives with the same dude he fucked when he was my age! You know shit about dating man.” Blake scoffed. 

Mickey was about to argue but he realised Blake was absolutely right. “Get out of my car.”

Blake smirked and opened the car door. “See you around Mickey.”

“See ya Blake.”

The kid was about to get out when Mickey blurted out a thought. 

“Come over for dinner tomorrow. You can ask me anything you wanna know about the job.”

Blake eyed him curiously. “Yeah?”

Mickey nodded, sweat beading under his collar. “Yeah kid. Gimme your phone.”

Blake handed over his old cell and Mickey typed in his number. 

“Text me later if you wanna come and I’ll give you the address.”

Blake got out and closed the door before leaning on the sill to look in the car. “Thanks for today.”

Mickey started up the engine. “See ya kid.”

 

Ian hadn’t seen Mickey nervous like this in a very long time. Not even a frantic blowjob in the morning before Blake was due to arrive seemed to make any difference. It certainly hadn’t released the right amount of tension. Yev shook his head in amusement as Mickey paced around the house.  “When I said be his mentor I didn’t mean chew yourself up about it. Relax. The guy lives in a homeless shelter.”

Mickey flopped onto the sofa and closed his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m doin this.”

Yev sat next to him. “You do. You’re doin for him what someone should have done for you. Just relax and see what happens. He might not stick around.”

“I know.”

“Want me to check on dinner?”

Yev’s question was cut off by a knock at the front door. 

“Okay. You get that and I’ll check dinner.” Yev took control and Mickey exhaled a deep breath. 

 

“Hey Blake. Come on in.” Mickey’s voice was filled with forced confidence. 

It was obvious Blake had made an effort with his appearance. His skinny black jeans were clean and he wore a dark green fitted shirt. He quietly followed Mickey into the house and glanced around furtively. 

“Nice place.”

“Thanks. Ian’s still at work but Yev’s here. Come say hi.”

They found Yev in the kitchen stirring a dish of sauce on the stove. He grinned broadly at the newcomer. 

“Hey. You must be Blake. I’m Yev.” He held out his hand. 

Blake regarded it suspiciously but shook it briefly. “Hey.”

“Dinner is ready. Dad, set the table yeah?”

“Yes boss. Blake, wanna drink?” Mickey offered. 

“Got a beer?”

“Yes. For me. You can have water, milk or soda.” Mickey raised his eyebrows. 

Blake rolled his eyes at Yev. “He never lets you have a beer?”

“He didn’t say that.” Yev grinned. “He said you can’t have one.”

“Got your old man’s sense of humor huh. Awesome.” Blake drawled and made Yev laugh. 

The front door opened and signalled Ian’s arrival. 

“Honey I’m home.” He called out. 

“In the kitchen. Dinner is ready. Hurry up.” Mickey yelled back. 

“Missed you too.” Ian retorted and appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He smiled warmly when he saw Blake. 

“Oh hey you made it. It’s good to meet you properly. I’m Ian.” The redhead held out his hand and Blake nervously shook it. 

“Hey.”

“Welcome. Dinner smells good. You make this Mick?” Ian pulled Mickey into a gentle kiss, much to Blake’s discomfort. 

Yev chuckled. “Ignore them. They’re embarrassing as fuck.”

 

Dinner was not as bad as Mickey had built it up to be. For all Blake had an attitude he was actually polite and respectful at the table. Yev engaged him in conversation about music, sports and video games for most of the time. Mickey would be eternally grateful to his well-adjusted son for being so level and calm with this stuff. Ian was great too, taking a step back and letting Mickey be the one to lead. 

“I gotta head out. They lock the front door at 10.” Blake told them when they were finished eating.

“You can stay for a while if you want. I can drive you back before 10.” Ian offered. 

Blake shook his head. “Nah I’m good. Thanks though. And thanks for dinner. It was good.”

Ian smiled and nodded at Blake. Yev glared at Mickey with raised eyebrows before tilting his head towards the younger boy. 

“Think you might wanna come back another time?” He finally spoke. 

Blake looked up at him in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Sure. I got at least two more recipes in my repertoire.” He winked and Blake laughed. 

“Okay. Cool.”

“See you Friday.” 

Blake left with a wave. Mickey let out the breath he’d been holding all night. Ian giggled and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. 

“You did great.” He promised. 

Yev nodded his agreement. “Nice one Dad. I’m almost worried you’re tryna replace me.”

“Replace you? You’re my prototype kiddo.” Mickey jabbed Yev’s shoulder lightly. 

“That’s the sweetest thing I ever heard.” Yev pretended to sniffle before launching into Mickey’s arms for a rough hug. “I’m going to bed. Night.”

“Thanks for tonight kid. You were awesome.”

Mickey ruffled his hair and watched him leave before falling into Ian’s arms. His man held him close. 

“I love you so much Mick.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” 

 

 


End file.
